Kiss
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: /Oneshot/MelloSayu/ "Hey, wanna make out?" /AU/


A/N: Woooo more MelloSayu! Done for a request made two years ago (yikes!).

Warnings?: AU AU AU AU AU AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, I am not making a profit from this, and I am far from being in any kind of position to even think of claiming rights to such.

* * *

><p>Chocolate-stained and sweet, the kisses shared with Mello were often more pleasurable to her taste buds than they were to her hormones. She would lead the kisses, turning his head with her hands to go with her sporadic, changing angles. When she wasn't busy positioning his head, she was placing his hands wherever she deemed fit, pressing against him. He was a <em>lousy<em> kisser, boring and dull and simply _atrocious_. At least he looked pretty, so she could wear him around when she had gotten her urge to stick her tongue down a throat out of her system. It was pathetic, and the nightmare would end with her staring at a boundary-setting, freedom-destroying engagement ring.

Sayu's wet dreams of handsome American boys had been replaced by depressing scenes of boring kissing and dry-humping, followed by marriage to one Mihael Keehl. Well, he liked to be called Mello, even if he was far from mellow himself, so she called him Mello. They shared one 200-level class-the toughest Sayu had ever had to endure, she and school did _not_ mesh well together-and rarely saw each other outside of it. Attractive, fashionable and feminine, Mello had screamed 'homosexual' to her until she inquired him and found out otherwise, thus sparking up the odd friendship that evolved more into Sayu copying Mello's homework before class began. She wanted to do _more_ than that, of course, but Mello sucked at picking up her innuendos and hints.

Since she had been granted permission to study abroad in America, Sayu had made it a habit to email her family in Japan everyday about anything and everything going on in her life. Lately, of course, she mentioned Mello-not the lusting-after, just the general Mello-ness she encountered on a semi-daily basis-often enough for her parents to sometimes ask about _his_ wellbeing in addition to hers. When she had sent them a picture of him, chocolate bar in hand and covered from head-to-toe in religion-striking leather and zippers, their outlook on him changed completely. Her parents would warn against him; she was so far from home, it was their duty to worry! Sayu found it ridiculous, she could take care of herself just fine. At least her big brother was a _little_ supportive.

But even she couldn't deny how much of a turn-off the dreams had become. Even her subconscious-that was what it was called, right?-was trying to dissuade her from smooching him! How much more _lame_ could all this get? A lot more, if she let it. And she couldn't, she wouldn't! If hints and nudges wouldn't make him to see her attraction to him, then she would have to take a new approach.

Sayu was direct; she would ask him straight out after their class out. _Then_ she'd be satisfied, and could move on to other fantasies. Crushes lasted a few days, a week or two if they were lucky, with her, and she'd be perfectly fine with one session and only one. Her curiosity had been piqued, and she had to know if the real thing was as terrible as her dream or not.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wanna make-out?"<p>

Mello stared at her, and while the lack of interest scared Sayu she kept her grin plastered on; guys were supposed to dig confidence in America, she'd read all about it! So clearly Mello would accept her proposal, comment on how sexy or whatever Japanese girls were, and take her to a janitorial closet or a stairwell or _somewhere_ for public privacy. The plan played out perfectly in Sayu's head, and when he scoffed and walked past her, she blanched, thinking that maybe she had laid the self-confidence on a bit _too_ much. Maybe guys didn't like it when girls took the initiative here, they definitely didn't in Japan.

Just as she began formulating a new tactic, a rough, calloused hand squeezed her bare upper arm and _tugged._ Sayu turned and tried to shove the hand off her, but froze when she met the cold hazel eyes she'd only stared into in her dreams. Mello tugged again, somewhat gentler this time. "So?"

Sayu raised a brow; where did he get the nerve to ask that so demandingly? However, she smirked, and slipped closer to Mello, her palm on his chest. "Taking up my offer?"

* * *

><p>Just as in her dreams, the lingering taste of chocolate elated her, caused the heated pool in her abdomen to flutter with excitement. Unlike her dreams, Mello was forceful, maintaining a habit of pulling her hair while growling when she tried to pry his hands away. Honestly, if he was going to manhandle her, she at least wanted to be <em>aroused<em> by it, jeez. He had her against the wall of the men's bathroom, locked in the handicap stall. Kinky, public, and unafraid of being caught? Where had Mello _been_ all her sexually-curious life?

She squished Mello's cheeks when she needed to breathe and try to think of any guy who had left her speechless after making out. Mello growled but pulled away, furrowing his brow with a look that let Sayu know he thought she was too weird to exist. Sayu smiled and giggled before licking some spit off her lips; if it was hers or Mello's, she didn't know, nor did she care.

"Is that it?" Mello grumbled as he loosened his grip on her hair. Sayu hummed and kissed the corner of his mouth, amused by the speck of chocolate bar she found there. Maybe she could keep him around more than a day or two; this was too good to pass up, even with the hair-pulling.

"Mm, kiss me again?"

"Spoiled brat."


End file.
